fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 293
は誰がために |Story Romaji Title = Sono Parufamu wa Ta ga Tame ni |Funimation Title=For Whom the Parfum Flows |Adapted = Chapter 459 |Air Date = January 27, 2019 |Episode = 293 |Arc = Alvarez Empire arc |Opening Song = DOWN BY LAW |Ending Song = Pierce |Adapted 2 = Chapter 460 |Adapted 3 = Chapter 461 }} This Perfume Goes To... is the 293rd episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 16th episode of the 2018 series. With Ajeel defeated and Brandish imprisoned, Fairy Tail's last enemy, Judge Wall Eehto, who can see others' weaknesses and exploit them, storms the Kardia Cathedral to dispel Freed's Jutsu Shiki protecting the town. However, the Fairy Tail Mages are saved with the appearance of an unexpected ally. Summary As Natsu catches a severely injured Erza, who was falling from the destroyed battleship after her fight with Ajeel, Lucy and Cana manage to incapacitate Brandish, who suddenly became allergic due to Magnolia's pollen, which was stirred up by Ajeel's Sandstorm, leaving her defenseless. At the center of the town, five new enemies appear before Gray, Juvia, Elfman, Lisanna and Mirajane, each one specifically equipped to counter the Fairy Tail Mages' different Magics and abilities. The Shield of Spriggan, Wall Eehto, then reveals this as his Magic, Weakness, which allows him to conveniently identify each individual's strengths and weaknesses and create specialized soldiers to fight these weaknesses. With the five Mages kept at bay, Wall leaves to find the enchanter of the town's barrier and dispel it. At Kardia Cathedral, as Freed continues to enforce his Jutsu Shiki, Wall enters the cathedral and engages the Thunder God Tribe in battle. Much to their shock, Evergreen and Bickslow's attacks are nullified by their foe's soldiers and they are quickly overpowered. Evergreen then attempts to petrify the Shield of Spriggan with her Stone Eyes, which proves ineffective, as Wall reveals himself as a high-tech Machias, surprising the trio. Fortunately, their opponents are then frozen in place by a stream of lightning, which the Fairy Tail Mages assume to be Laxus', but is revealed to be Blue Pegasus' Ichiya's Thunder Perfume, a fact that puzzles the Thunder God Tribe. The latter then claims that as they were a part of his guild, though for a short time, he considers them a part of his family and quickly unleashes his Poison Perfume at the Machias. Unaffected by the smell-based attack, Wall continues to overpower Ichiya, who then unleashes his lightning in a stronger attack, stating that Machias' weakness is the element of lightning. However, Wall reveals that he overcame his own biological weakness long ago, gaining the ability to absorb lightning as raw power. He then activates his Voltex Charge, forcing everyone back and appearing with a much bigger physical form. Out of despair, Freed begins to disable his Enchantment so that he can fight, but is stopped by Laxus' voice, broadcasted by Warren's Telepathy. Taking their chance, Evergreen and Bickslow batter the Spriggan 12 from behind, just to be halted yet again by the Weakness soldiers. Through Telepathy, Elfman tells them to switch their soldiers, as it will be easier to defeat them that way, just as his group have done. After the two overwhelm their opponents, Wall grabs Freed's head and claims that they were late. Suddenly, Natsu's voice breaks through, announcing that the western army fleet was annihilated, much to the Mages' joy. Freed then disables his Jutsu Shiki and strikes Wall with his Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow at the same time that Ichiya attacks the Shield of Spriggan from behind with Power Perfume: Max Men, destroying the Machias' body and defeating him, thus ending the Alvarez Empire's first enemy wave. After the battle, Ichiya reveals that he was stuck at Magnolia, repairing and refilling Christina's fuel after the rescue mission and getting completely forgotten by the Fairy Tail Mages, much to his annoyance. As the Thunder God Tribe attempt to calm him down, Wall's severed head suddenly explodes, demolishing the church. After the explosion, the three Fairy Tail Mages are left gruesomely injured after shielding Ichiya from the blast, confirming his earlier claimt about being one family, much to his dismay. On the Empire's marine fleet near Hargeon Town, Dimaria tells a laughing Wall to shut up, before the latter informs her of his puppet's destruction, as well as Ajeel's defeat and Brandish's capture, the second of which amuses the Warrior Queen. Wall then reveals his Super Long Distance Anti-Material Magic Cannon and decides to blast the Fairy Tail Guild, which is 400 Kilometers away and fires a huge blast towards his target. As the blast nears Magnolia, the Mages begin to panic but are ultimately saved by Ichiya, sacrificing Christina to block the blast. He then claims that this is not Fairy Tail's battle alone, before broadcasting his voice all over Fiore's guilds. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Thunder God Tribe & Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki vs. Wall Eehto (started & concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** * |Wīkunesu}} * |Wōtā}} * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * |Wīkunesu}} * ** ** |Yami no Ekurityūru}} * ** *** * * * ** |Figyua Aizu}} ** |Sutōn Aizu}} * |Parufamu Majikku}} * |Terepashī}} * * * |Ēra}} Spells used * |Sutā Doresu}} ** * *Water Body * 生成|Wīkunesu Seisei}} * * * |Sandā Parufamu}} * * ・絶影|Yami no Ekurityūru: Zetsuei}} * |Chikara no Parufamu}} * 魔導砲|Chō Chōkyori Anchimateriaru Madōhō}} Abilities used * *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Steam Creation *Fire Creation *Flight *Mist Creation * |Jasutīsu Sandā Meeen}} * * ＭＡＸメェーン|Chikara no Parufamu Makkusu Meeen}} Items used * * Manga & Anime Differences *Additional dialogue and reactions from Juvia after the puppet leaves, Fried towards Ichiya's arrival, Ichiya and company when the B Team arrives at Blue Pegasus, etc. *Juvia's coat wasn't burned by Wall's steam in the anime, while she also only took off her coat after the fight instead of appearing in only a bra. *Mirajane, Levy, Juvia, and Wendy weren't included in Ichiya's explanation flashback. *Gajeel's iron poles at the conclusion of the western fight are omitted. *Wall's eye scope was omitted in the anime. *Only Bacchus is seen among Quatro Cerberus in the anime. Navigation Category:Episodes